Taboo
by KinTsubasa
Summary: Why can't your average assassin get a break once in a while? AmuXIkuto


Disclaimer- I do not own _Shugo Chara! _or any of it's characters, themes, or settings. Rights are licensed to Peach-Pit, Kodansha, and Satelite (respectively).

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A New Creation**

X-x-X

"Emi-san, do we store the body in the tube now?" Emi Jinseira, a scientist working at the Zen Headquarters, nodded edgily. She was part of the group that creates The ShugoS. Since ShugoS took much labor, testing, and time to create perfectly, Emi was exhausted; she just wanted to go home as quickly as she could.

Emi, from behind the two-way glass wall that looked down upon the test tube ward, peered at the body they had decided to test for. The girl looked about 16 years old; she had long, light pink hair, a pale complexion, and a well developed bust. Her two assistants, Ichiro and Kazuki, were currently standing her upright in the largest test tube (the one they used for ShugoS).

Ichiro placed the Neuroscan Galea 6.3 on top of her head, connecting the large wire of the helmet to the tube's power source. Kazuki wrapped a blood pumping band around both of her arms and legs and stuck two Viscus Battuo wires inside a tiny hole in her chest.

After this, they ushered into the same room Emi was in.

"Emi-san, all instruments have been put in place properly," Kazuki reported. Emi nodded in recognition and motioned for them to take their places. Ichiro rushed to control panel on the left side while Kazuki sat behind Emi, turned the monitor on, and situated the earphones over her earlobes. Both signaled they were ready by giving Emi a thumbs-up. Emi turned back to face the test tube ward.

"Ichiro, start the conserving liquids."

Ichiro clutched at the first switch and pushed down. Instantly, a water-like substance streamed out from the top of the cylinder, its original, clear color turned a ghostly pale blue inside the container. This liquid was used to preserve the specimen's body heat and skin from the electrical charges that would charge through her body.

_†Something feels…cool…against my skin†_

Kazuki jolted in surprise at the sudden wavelength that had crossed the screen. "What's wrong, Kazuki?" Emi asked, concerned.

"Well, I thought…but…I _saw…_oh, it's nothing," Kazuki replied, slightly flustered by the impossible activity. Emi turned back to the tube that had now been fully filled with the liquid.

"Ichiro, activate the fMRI machine," Emi instructed. Ichiro slammed down on a particular red knob, causing an electric signal to be transmitted to the Neuroscan Galea 6.3. The electric shock creeped into the body's head and slowly traveled through her entire body.

_†What is this terrible feel—AHHHH!!† _

The body began to convulse in what looked like sheer agony. Emi narrowed her eyes in speculation. _This is new, _she thought.

Kazuki's eyes widened; more brain waves flashed against the monitor rapidly. _What is going on?!_

Hesitantly, Emi indicated for Ichiro to start pumping blood.

Ichiro slowly flipped a blue switch on the panel up. Red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets flowed through the first Viscus Battuo cable. All three scientists froze when they saw the body clutch at her chest, as if in pain.

_†A-atsui…why is it so…hot? M-my body…feels like it's going to…overload…†_

"E-Emi-san, the screen is displaying a faint pulse," Kazuki informed, unable to keep the shock out of her voice. Emi smiled slightly. Her experiments were never this…_interesting. _

"Ichiro, finish the process, fast," Emi snapped.

Ichiro hastily pulled down the final switch, triggering a shocking electric wave to rush through the wire. The body's head flew up, her entire body throbbing with pain. A strangled, high-pitched scream rumbled out of her throat. Emi's eyebrows knitted together in inquiry.

_†There's s-so much…pain!! I-I can't…take it! Somebody—PLEASE stop this! PLEASE!!†_

Then, the aching just stopped.

"Emi-san, she has a normal pulse, heartbeat, blood count, and length of brain waves." Emi leaned into her chair, massaging her temples. This experiment had taken very long, and in the end it seemed more questions had to be answered before this ShugoS could go on the market.

"Let's go check on her, before she drowns."

│-│-│-│-│

Emi took her time going down the staircase to the test tube ward. _This one will most definitely be interesting… _

When she made it into the ward, she saw the preserving liquids being drained, as she had directed Ichiro to do so. A piteous look on the girl's face made Emi sober slightly; this was definitely a new one.

Emi took out her walkie-talkie and said into it, "Ichiro, open the tube." A few seconds later, a single beeping sound alarmed and the tube seemed to collapse into it's self. The body, which had been rocking around unsteadily, began to fall over. Skillfully, Emi caught the heavy girl in her arms.

Grunting, she picked the girl up and sat her down on the floor in front of her. As she kneeled down, eye-level with the new ShugoS, she saw the ShugoS' eyes flutter open.

A groan escaped the girl's mouth, making Emi raise her eyebrows. When the ShugoS seemed to be at least half-awake, Emi began her questioning. Because ShugoS were originally made out of humans, but had been later Affected, they sometimes remembered what they had been like before.

"Well, well, so you finally wake up," Emi murmured, more to herself than the teenager. The ShugoS blinked, her face blank.

"So, little one, where did you come from?" Emi interrogated. There was a long pause.

"Amu doesn't know-mu," the ShugoS replied, her voice just as vague as her expression.

"Amu, is it? Is that your name?"

The ShugoS didn't answer. Emi sighed and began again. "Do you know your maiden name, _Amu?_" Emi believed maybe using her supposed name may bring back memories.

"No-mu," 'Amu' responded. Emi's eyes narrowed in perplexity; usually using the subject's name would work. "Why won't you tell me anything, Amu?" Emi hissed.

'Amu' stared up at Emi, unblinking. Emi was faintly startled by how penetrating her eyes were.

"Because—you're not Amu's owner-mu."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well, I decided to delete _Amu_ _in_ _Charaland_. And because I want to keep up my schedule of ten stories, I decided to start _Taboo_. Anywho, Amu is OOC in this story; I'll try to keep her cynical and stubborn throughout the story, but please forgive me if I mess up her entire character that way. Ikuto may also seem OOC, but I'll try my best to keep him in character as well. I also wanted to have Amu end her sentances with something, so I chose 'Mu'. The kanji for 'mu' is: む, which means 'dream'.

I'll be narrating this story, but it will be in Ikuto's point of view occasionally. Oh, and if you haven't figured this out yet, this story is set in the future. Preview for the next chapter:

_Who is this mysterious assassin for the Easter Company?_

_Why does Emi treat Amu like she's her own daughter?_

_How does Gozen know Emi?_

_Are our two lovers going to know each other soon?_


End file.
